A bad day
by flowers of ice
Summary: A bad day for Jiraiya on the day of his chuunin exams


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Jiraiya! Hurry up! You will be late!''  
''Yes, mother.'' Jiraiya answered while groaning inwardly. On the day of the chuunin exams itself, he felt so nervous that he simply couldn't do without a bath. And now, he wasgoing to be late. Drying his hair as quickly as he could, he dragged the comb through his hair before discovering that his hair suddenly seemed even wetter than before his pathetic attempt to dry his hair.

''Damn.'', he grumbled, and looked at the comb. He glanced at the clock in the bathroom almost threw up. Just ten minutes left to get there! He glanced at the comb again, decided to forget it, pulled his clothes on in record time, jumped out of the bathroom window and nearly got a heart attack when his foot caught on the ledge, almost resulting in him falling to his death.

Damn it, he thought angrily. Today simply isn't his day.

For some reason, he kept getting into some mischap every ten steps. First, he bumped into a cranky old lady, causing the groceries she was carrying to fly in all directions, almost got killed by the said groceries and got what had to be the worst scolding in his entire life.

Then, he tripped over some kids playing some kind of game and fell into a dustbin, which happened to be overflowing with rubbish at that time. Next, covered with rubbish and stinking like a truckload of unwashed socks which had been soaked in a disgusting mixture of sweat and urine, he dashed off as fast as he could, only to fall into the drain and almost drowned. Then, when he decided to stop to get his breath back, he felt a warmth on his leg and looked down to find a dog peeing on his leg. Infuriated, he tried to kicked to kick the dog, only to almost get beaten to death by the dog's owner, who turned out to be a jounin. After slipping on some dog poo, he finally got to the buildinghe wassupposed to be about an hour ago.

His heart lightened when Tsunade called out to him, or at least until he stepped into some more dog poo. Mentally calling a curse on all the dogs in the world, he made his way grumpily to his teammates' side.

''Seems like you got here only fifteen minutes late after an amazing number of adventures, Jiraiya,'' Orochimaru said silkily, earning himself a glare from Jiraiya, ''And you seemed to have used a most interesting kind of ...'perfume' in honor of the chuunin exams.''  
True enough, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya were being given a wide berth by the other ninja around them.  
''Ahem,now thatthe last candidate has finally arrived, we shall start the chuunin exams now. Please assemble in front of me now.'', thecurrent Hokage announced from somewhere on the other side of the building.

The ninja reluctantly moved into rows facing the Hokage, some grumbling rather loudly about the stench coming from Jiraiya.

''Now, as we will be..'', Jiraiya's attention disappeared as he noticed his soaking wet hair for the first time. Ignoring all the people around him, he shook his head violently, causing a mixture of water and goodness knows what everywhere. Some of the ninja around him managed to dodge the water, but the people behind them got hit and some of then reacted violently. Within seconds, the crowd was in an uproar. By the time the jounin finally got them to calm down, everyone had at least some kind of injury. Even Orochimaru, Jiraiya noted with some satisfication, was no exception. Smirking evilly to himself, he treated himself to another glance at Orochimaru, who had two black eyes and several bruises all over him. Jiraiya, on the other hand, did not even have a scratch on him as no one was willing to come into contact with him for two reasons: the stench coming from him and his reputation as a pervert.

Well, at least today wasn't so bad after all, he thought. After all, it wasn't everyday he got to see Orochimaru covered in bruises.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I read it through and improved it.Hopefully, at least someone will review. If no one does, then I'll have to make do with the number of hits.


End file.
